


Doy's Fantasty

by Halcyonic_Dayz



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Multi, Orgasm, Orgy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyonic_Dayz/pseuds/Halcyonic_Dayz
Summary: Doy has a fantasy and with his girlfriend's assistance and his boyfriend's Uncle help the two bring in a small group of rowdy boys to make it a reality. Auggie won't know what hit him. Read if you are of age. If you don't like the concept of teens having sex then this fic is not for you.





	Doy's Fantasty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own, have any rights to the show Girl Meets World. I do not know the cast or crew nor have knowledge of the sexuality of them. This is all fiction, and no money is being made.
> 
> Welcome, readers to my first-anniversary special. I was not too sure if it should be a tribute to the very first story that I published online (Initiation) or the very first one that got me to where I am today (Freddy Facial Pic.) So I decided to do both: A somewhat orgy scene from Initiation with a bukkake scene in tribute to Freddy Facial Pic.
> 
> This is a one-shot.

Auggie Matthews was having the time of his life. It was his 13th birthday, and his family had thrown him a fantastic party. His mind, however, was not at the party that had already ended but the party that was happening in the back seat of his uncle's car. His boyfriend, Doy, wasted no time in unzipping his fly and engulfing his cock in one breath. Meanwhile, his girlfriend was attempting to suck the very air from out of his lungs. He didn't know what the three of them had in mind, but if she succeeded, he would die a happy boy.

He didn't buy the movie excuse that Ava gave, and his perv of an uncle was a terrible chaperone watching the three in the rear-view mirror while adjusting the bulge in his pants once more. He was thrilled when Ava dragged an embarrassed Doy to his apartment and exposed the shy boy and also her lover's fantasy and asked his help in fulfilling it.

"Get a room," Josh said to the three lovebirds with a chuckle as he once more adjusted himself.

It surprised Josh that his nephew – who came out as bi and in a relationship with both Ava and Doy at the same time and from a young age – still hadn't had sex with either. Doy's fantasy – according to Ava, since the boy seemed to be admiring his floor and unwilling to talk – was to participate in a bukkake. So, the young man and girl discussed who could participate and what was acceptable when the time came.

Josh took the opportunity when he stopped at the light to free his cock, with one hand remaining on his hard shaft while the other returned to his steering wheel. Eagerly he watched in the mirror as Doy was able to get his male lover's pants down to his ankles and was rotating around sucking on his hard shaft, his balls and trying to work his tongue up his crack and lick Auggie's hole.

"Man, I better keep my eyes on the road before I get us into an accident but it's so hard to look away from this" Josh said to himself.

Auggie, to assist him, scooched further down on his seat so his hole would be more accessible. Ava had his shirt over his head but not off busy sucking on his chest, and both Doy and Auggie had hickeys on their backs, chest, thighs, and navels. The navel and back seemed to be Doy's favorite place to leave his love bites.

While he couldn't get a good view of the couple in the back, he admired, and stroked himself to what he was able to see; the small fortune spent getting spycams would be well worth it once he captured these three and the others.  _Best of all is the fact that after tonight they may return for the privacy they think I provided and I will get more material to wack off too._  His cock twitched its agreement to his thoughts as a small supply of precum ran out of his piss slit and met his thumb just to be smeared around his exposed cock head.

"We here!" announced Josh, torn between wanting to join the three in the back or seeing more naked flesh upstairs that just might have started their fun without them.

Ava with a pout moved away. It was hard to see in the dark, but she was disappointed on how small her latest mark seemed to be. Auggie, thrilled and curious to see anything other than the inside of his shirt, hastily pulled his shirt back down and looked out the tinted windows to see that they were parked in his apartment's designated spot.

"Aww, we are here already? That felt too quick of a ride" complained Ava.

Lifting his ass off the backseat, Ava and Doy pulled up his underwear and pants – both kissing and licking his cock beforehand – and the four started making their way to his pad.

His young teenage mind's jump to the conclusion that his uncle's secondary gift to him was the privacy of Uncle Josh's spare room for his girlfriend and boyfriend's use was shattered when Uncle Josh unlocked his front door and let in the three young teens.

There in the living room was his sister's boyfriend Lucas, who was talking to his two male friends: Farkle and his Texas friend Zay; all three boys were nude and hard. While Lucas and Zay had experienced pleasure with one another since before they moved to New York neither of the two had continued since their last time. Farkle was envious of Auggie wanting what he has with Lucas and Smackle, and this is the first time a boy's lips would touch his cock. He wondered if his ass will feel any different from Smackle's. Excited and nervous, they eyed the birthday boy and wondered if the plans would proceed or be called off. They knew to expect sex with Auggie and his lover, but Josh didn't go into any further detail.

"I have never seen so many dicks before" Auggie couldn't help but comment.

"I have." Doy and Ava replied in unison.

"Don't worry it was in videos" Doy was quick to reassure him.

"Yeah same here," Ava added.

"Okaaay, but what's going on?" asked Auggie, confused as it apparent that his earlier assumption was wrong.

Closing the door before anyone walking down the hallway could see three nude teenage boys in his apartment, Josh began his explanation.

"Last week your lovers came to me, and Ava told me a fantasy that Doy wants to do. If tonight goes well, we get to do it again for his birthday and then a month later for Ava's birthday. Doy's fantasy is to participate in a bukkake." He saw that everyone but Doy, Ava, and Lucas didn't know what he meant by that. "It's when a girl or guy gets covered in cum. Later on, as I already mentioned, Doy wants to be on the receiving end on his birthday and if we show we can obey the rules, we get to do the same with Ava if she is still willing."

Doy once more found Josh's floor to be mesmerizing and only looked up after getting his hand squeezed in comfort by Auggie. A small look of horror appeared on the birthday boy's face as he learned that his Uncle Josh paused to let it sink into his guests. Immediately Doy looked away, a blush visible on his face.

"Yeah, I was watching those kinds of videos to get ideas for your birthday," Doy whispered.

"Ava and Doy have agreed that if Auggie is willing, we all can tap his ass tonight. Doy will get to go first. First, he will rim Auggie while Ava gets his cock wet and ready. While he's getting rimmed, Auggie will blow one of us and can jerk any cock nearby. If not, we must stroke ourselves. Doy and Ava are off limits below their waists, as is cumming in Auggie's ass. So… Auggie, are you up for making your boyfriend's fantasy a reality?"

"Wow sounds hot," said Zay.

"I'll say," Lucas said.

Every guy in the room glared at him, wanting a piece of his mouth and ass. Ava stared them all down, and Farkle looked away to stare at Lucas before guiltily looking towards Auggie again. Zay couldn't stand her stare down and look away for good. Josh, amused by the situation he caused, started undressing in front of his closed door. He knew his nephew well enough to know he would walk through hell to please his two lovers and while Josh should have prepared him in the car, he blamed those three for riling him up with the show they put on.

Moving closer so he could whisper in Doy's ear, Auggie asked him if this was indeed what he wanted. His boyfriend nodded. Then he looked at Ava who was still holding his other hand, still glaring at his sister's friends. Seemingly knowing her boyfriends were looking at her, she stopped and looked at the two. She unknowingly mimicked his action from earlier and gave his hand a small squeeze before pulling him in for a hug. Doy let go and watched with a pleased smile, still uncomfortable to stare at anyone else in the room, especially the now nude Josh.

"I know it's your birthday, and this may not be how you wish to lose your virginity, but it will mean so much to Doy." She whispered just low enough for Auggie to hear. "OK."

The two kissed as Doy hugged Auggie from behind, his already hard erection felt by Auggie while the 12-year-old boy's hand wrapped around his two lovers and held them close. While he hugged them close, he was able to kiss both Ava and then Auggie before letting them escape his grasp.

The older teenagers went to the table and removed the various items on it. They had no need to undress but felt like doing something while the young couple made out in front of them.

"Guess we are doing this," said Auggie after kissing Doy for the third time since learning about his boyfriend's fantasy.

"Oh, goodie" replied Doy with a grin, his horny hands snaking their way down Auggie's pants and groping his lover's hard tool.

"Yeah, I can't wait till I get to lick the boys' load off your face and body," commented Ava while licking her lips. "Have I told you how pleased I am since you two started shooting?"

Auggie groaned out a yes, and Ava looked down to see what was causing her man pleasure before the real fun was to begin.

"Get your hands out of there and get undressed. I'm dying to see you two having intercourse together for the first time." Ava would have said "fucking", but it sounded so vile and dirty to her, and past make out sessions contained a touch of love to them that saying "making love" seemed equally wrong in her book.

Wanting to protect Ava's modesty, the two youngest boys moved in front of her and looked towards the others. They were pleased to see that they weren't the focus of attention of the room, or if they were at least, they were being discreet about it. Nervous about appearing nude in front of other people that they weren't dating, the three started undressing.

"Man can't believe this is really happening" Farkle whispered.

Usually one of them watched as another undressed the third, then the one that was undressed was the one doing the watching as the one who just watched was the one that got undressed then the second watcher was the one undressing the final lover who was still clothed. But that ritual seemed too intimate to share. Unknown to the three, Josh's spycams would catch it on film in the near future.

Being discreet was what the older teen males were doing for Lucas and Zay as they watched Auggie and his boyfriend undress while blocking their view of Ava. For them, it was a case of reminiscence of the past when they were still in Texas fooling around with each other. Sometimes getting a girl playmate involved but usually not as they enjoyed it just being the two of them. Farkle watched with a case of envy and a touch of curiosity. He didn't want to be caught staring at his man crush and Zay, both old enough and wise enough to know he was looking way too hard.

"Man look at their cute asses can't wait to slide my snake into Auggie's cave," Lucas said.

"Yeah wonder what it will feel like getting sucked by a thirteen-year-old again. Maybe he will be better than you Lucas." Zay whispered.

"Only one way to find out," Lucas whispered back.

Josh was openly playing with himself, admiring all the male beauty before him, Ava was a beauty sure, but she was too in love with Doy and Auggie and he doubted he would ever get to feast between her legs. He was pleased however that his smart thinking opened the possibility of groping her breasts.  _Damn, I wonder if I can get away with sucking on them?_  he thought as he started walking towards the clean dinner table that Auggie would soon be laying on.

As he walked towards the older boys, he revered their naked forms. It was not just their bodies he looked over but their facial expressions and body language. He could tell that Farkle was avoiding looking towards Zay and Lucas and the way he had his hands playing with the backrest of the chair betrayed that he'd rather have his hands roam one of his two classmates, perhaps both. As for Lucas and Zay, the two boys were extremely close to one another; in fact, they were invading each other's personal space. They seemed far too comfortable with skin-on-skin contact for this to be their first time together.

As Josh got closer to Farkle, eyes moved away from the two boys and looked at their nude host with his seven inches sticking out tall and proud and pointing right at the young nerd. Farkle's eyes roamed down from Josh's face and down his body till he saw the young man's cock then as if mortified, shot straight back up to his face. Seeing Josh's eye contact still on him, he shot a look towards Auggie instead.

 _Oh, sweet heaven! Is Josh going to participate in fucking his nephew?_  It just dawned on the intelligent boy that Josh was in his 20's with a cock that had a larger width and length than anyone else in the room and Auggie would be attempting to take it in his mouth and ass.

 _I don't think I could take that monster up my butt. I wonder if Lucas would be able to? Hmm, I wonder how Lucas's cock will fit in my mouth and butt._  Wondered Farkle and without meaning to look toward the young stud's cock. Naturally, this caused Josh to look as well, and with the two so close together he couldn't tell who it was, but the blush revealed there was more than admiration intended.

 _Wonder who it is he's crushing on. But it seems Turtleneck is starving for some male attention, which bodes well for me._  Josh walked over so he stood next to Farkle. He made sure to poke the younger boy with his hard cock, making the boy jump and his classmates laugh.

"Relax, Farkle it's just us guys hanging out, having a good time with each other. Don't ruin it by overthinking it," commented Zay and, without asking Lucas, grabbed his dick and started stroking it. Thankful for the opening that Zay presented him, Josh began stroking Farkle.

"Get over here birthday boy and choose whose dick you're gonna suck first." Josh grinned. "Aug, get on the table and spread those cute legs so Doy can rim your ass, and tell us who will be first to experience your mouth." Josh wanted severely to enter his nephew but knew he was too big for the little man so he hoped that the others would suitably loosen his hole by the time he had his go.

Hesitantly the three younger teens made their way over, Ava walking behind her boyfriends. After seeing Auggie covering his privates with his hands, Doy did the same. Reaching the table, he used a chair as a step ladder and briefly showed off his back to everyone in the room, and they all saw the love bite before his back was flat against the table surface.

"Damn kid," commented Lucas in admiration.

Embarrassed, Auggie chose to watch as his two lovers spread his legs apart and Doy lowered his face to start the rimming, while Ava, though Auggie couldn't see, went further down to start blowing Doy. Auggie's hand still covered his goods while his uncle stroked Farkle, Zay did the same to Lucas and Lucas debated for a moment before deciding on touching Auggie.

Slowly his hand reached out and touched the birthday boy's arm, who, fixated on watching his boyfriend rim his hole, gave a small start and finally paid attention to the other occupants in the room.

"Come on bud, open up that mouth of yours and try blowing someone other than your boyfriend," Josh coaxed Auggie, letting go of Farkle's boner so Auggie might choose it. The thirteen-year-old studied all three new cocks, looking for one that was the smallest and easiest to take down his gullet and hole and narrowed it down to Lucas and Farkle. It was hard to tell which of the two were smaller than the other and took both boys in his hands so he might be able to work it out by touch and not sight.

As he stroked both older boys, it felt to him that width wise, Lucas was wider than Farkle but Farkle was just slightly bigger lengthways. Both boys were naturally larger in both width and length than his male lover and would undoubtedly stretch his soon to be used hole beyond Doy's fingers and cock was capable.

"I… I choose Farkle, then Lucas, Zay after him…" He trailed off not wanting to commit to taking on the monster his uncle was packing.

"And I'm last, of course, Doy could get blown after me as is his right. Or young Ava could get her carpet eaten by Auggie." Josh finished for him.

A slight smile appeared on the young man's face he thought about that, it would be a welcome distraction from the ordeal of having that monster between his legs.

With obvious reluctance, he stopped playing with both cocks, and he let the chosen cock slip into his mouth and – while mentally knowing it would be different from his boyfriend's tool – was still taken off guard. It was bigger and wider but smelled and tasted different as well. Then there was the almost overwhelming presence in his mouth, it just seemed it took up more room than it should. He tried to back off but Josh, who was standing behind Farkle with his cock pressed up against said boy's crack, reached over and took hold of the back of his head and held it still.

It felt somewhat empowering for Farkle while watching as Auggie struggled and started choking on his dick. The feel of his first crush's older uncle's hard rod pressed against his back was intimidating. Despite that, he almost wished that Josh was smaller, so it could be aligned and press between his ass cheeks.  _Now that I am just as tall as Lucas his cock will easily slide up and down my crack._  With that thought he started slowly thrusting in and out of the boy once Auggie started getting used to having his cock in his mouth.

"Oh Man, you sure know how to suck dick." Farkle groaned.

Doy was thrilled. He knew Auggie and Ava would do almost anything for him, but a part of him still feared that Auggie would refuse to do this. If he did, he still knew that Auggie would bottom for him tonight and later, he would bottom for him. He was a little confused as to who would top Ava first but as long as they both had a share of her sweet pussy he didn't mind the order. His tongue curled, and he started to push it into his lover's hole.

Ava was under the table deepthroating Doy who, while a few months younger, was an inch bigger than Auggie. Her hands were busy playing with his balls that had just recently started to descend. She never admitted it aloud, but she couldn't wait to have this particular cock deep between her legs, pleasuring her, satisfying that itch that keeps her up at night. Unconsciously one hand moved to pleasure herself while the other continued massaging his nutsack.

Having that familiar tongue pushing itself into Auggie made sucking Farkle easier. His mouth started to take more as the curly haired boy moaned in pleasure. Lucas' hand was no longer stroking his arms but tracing the outer ridges of his marks. Lucas' hands were joined by Zay who didn't seem as interested in the hickey as he toyed with Auggie's erect nuds.

It didn't take long till Doy and Ava decided he was ready to penetrate his boyfriend and take his cherry. The careful determination on Doy's face would have had the older boys laugh as he lined his cock up with his male lover's hole, but they didn't see as they were too busy admiring Auggie's body or Farkle's cock going in and out Auggie's mouth. With slight hesitation, he slowly began to push it in.

 _Oh gawd, oh gawd I want to see his face as he enters me, not some other boy's junk! Where's Ava? Oh, shit it's beginning to hurt, damn, damn it's too much for me and I can't tell him to stop. Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuck!_  His groan of pain and whimpering allowed him to take the last few inches of Farkle's cock and soon his nose was against the boy's shaven pubes.

"This is better than any porno," Zay said aloud.

Josh watched intently as Doy slowly eased his hardon into his nephew's hole. When he judged that half was inside the boy of the hour, he instructed him to stop, and once he did he encouraged him to stroke Auggie so the pleasure might counter with the pain he was in.

Auggie was surprisingly still soft even after being rimmed and giving head. Doy's hands expectedly got to work getting his lover hard. Lucas groaned, and his hole seemed to twitch, missing the feeling of a long hard shaft entering him. He briefly wondered if he could talk Riley into getting a strap on but forced his mind to the here and now.

Zay tried to catch Lucas' eye and wondered if his friend would cheat on Riley so he could tap that sweet tight ass of his once more. Farkle didn't watch as the boy he once babysat lost his cherry, so lost in his pleasure he wondered how he could possibly arrange for Auggie to give lessons to Smackle on how to give better blow jobs.

"Oh, Auggie you doing a great job at sucking me," Farkle said.

Doy started to slowly move his hips, being careful not to push more of his shaft into his boyfriend's hole then he had already. He wasn't sure if it was the hand job he was giving his partner or the movement but the muffled moans around Farkle's cock sounded more… pleasurable to the people in the room than they were mere moments ago.

Auggie enjoyed having Doy's manhood inside him. He felt that they now shared a connection and prayed that Doy felt the same way. As he played with the shaft in his mouth with his tongue, a thought went through his head.  _Just how strong and intimate will the bond feel when Doy and I are side by side and buried deep inside Ava's pussy at the same time?_

By now the pain had mostly subsided. It was still there just beneath the surface but easily ignored as Doy slowly moved in and out, Auggie had gotten over his shyness and taken hold of Zay and Lucas's dicks and stroked the two boys, occasionally his thumb played with the heads of both cocks. Josh, horny and needy, kissed Farkle and was pleased that the boy was returning the kiss with the same amount of vigor and Ava, having wet three fingers, worked them inside a now stationary Doy.

Auggie – not knowing why Doy stopped his thrust, and craving more to be forced inside him – wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him in all the way till he felt Doy's balls pressed against him. Ava managed to get her fingers inside Doy even with Auggie's interference, and the two established an understanding with Doy going inside Auggie, and her fingers were mostly out of his own ass, and while exiting Doy, he buried her digits deep inside himself.

 _Auggie did suggest getting a strap-on kit. Be nice to use it eventually after he breeds me instead of us using our fingers like we've been doing before tonight! Still, it was nice having her fingers inside me._  - Doy

Farkle was kicking himself, and he had no one he could blame but himself, but still, he couldn't really bring himself to care as his dueled Josh for dominance.  _Does it normally feel this thrilling to cheat on your girl? I knew that deciding to come I would be cheating on her but… I needed to see Lucas nude and topping someone, and I had hoped that it be a boy so I could scientifically study how different the experience is between a man and a woman… but the excitement! I need to feel more of this!_

"Would you look at them?" commented Zay to Lucas while gesturing towards their host and his newest victim.

Looking at Farkle kissing the older man-made things twist around inside Lucas. He never thought how much he would miss submitting to Zay after the move and Zay was no longer available to meet his needs. Since Zay moved here, Lucas found himself smitten with Riley. Unlike Farkle, he was not keen on doing this regularly. It was a final hurrah between friends before he would give her a promise ring.  _But still… I will miss this action, a strap-on might work… but will she? If so it still won't be the same._

Zay's eyes watched as Auggie hungrily sucked on Farkle's meat, as Doy now deep fucked his best friend and partner while getting finger fucked by their girl. His eyes moved up till they saw where Josh was bent down devouring Farkle's mouth while evidence suggested his hands were playing with the younger boy's butt.  _Does Farkle have any idea that it's not just Auggie that shall lose his virginity tonight? I bet I can get in on that action!_

Doy started to speed up as he felt that familiar rush before recalling he couldn't release yet and certainly not inside his boyfriend at this point in time so with a heavy heart he left the loving constricting warmth of his lover's inner love tunnel. Ava, knowing what this meant, removed her fingers and got up. The two moved aside for Farkle to have his turn and kiss as well, Ava being careful not to brush up against her lover's quivering tool.

"Farkle! Hi Farkle! It's your turn to give the birthday boy his birthday beating," Zay said trying to get Farkle's attention as Lucas was busy watching the two kiss while Auggie wasn't in a hurry for Farkle to have a go and was happily watching his two lovers kiss.

It was while Zay was considering going over to that side of the table and breaking the two apart that they did so without his intervention. The grin Farkle was wearing was telling to all who saw it. Farkle was hooked much in the same way that Lucas once was.

The grin never left his face as he went down the table and stopped between Auggie's legs. He glanced at Lucas and blushed. Next, he looked down and watched as his crush pushed his cock inside Auggie's mouth and allowed the young boy to take as much as he wanted instead of getting face fucked as he himself did to the boy. His eyes glanced briefly towards Zay but then moved towards Josh.

 _Josh, he is so much like Lucas, cool and caring. He's attractive like Lucas and the things he could do with his tongue!_  Farkle looked down, afraid that Josh might have the ability to read his mind alongside his ability to allow him to experience a slice of heaven. He saw his cock pointing towards Auggie's hole and wondered for the first time what it might feel like to bottom to such a man.

Unable to meet anyone's gaze but that of Zay's he got to work and slowly moved down to the tight new territory till he was all the way in. He mentally noted that it felt just like the few times that Smackle allowed him to take her from behind with one large difference. Auggie was incredibly tight.  _Is this normal for all guys or is it just because Auggie is younger and just lost his anal cherry? Hmm, how different will it feel fucking Lucas or Josh? It sure be hot to get fucked by him!_

Lucas was enjoying the blowie that Auggie was providing, he notices a difference between the two Matthew's siblings very quickly, Auggie provided his balls more attention with his skilled tongue while Riley would have started playing with his two balls with her hands and only after her jaw begun to hurt.

Zay watched Lucas with concerned. He knew Lucas well enough to know that something was bothering him but he couldn't fathom as to what it was. Now was not the time to ask, he recalled Josh saying that Ava and Doy were off limits below the waist but nothing else other than being forbidden to cum in Auggie's ass. Hoping to have read the situation correctly as he wanted to be invited to fuck Doy's ass in a few months time he bent down so he could suck on Auggie's closest nipple.

Josh found himself giddy with excitement. Turtleneck surprised him, and he couldn't be happier. After they all cum on his nephew he now planned to let the three couple have their own private time while he will breed the wannabe dictator sweet ass. Afterward, he planned to call his brother and tell him that Auggie will be spending the night and he will sleep in the same room as Auggie to ensure his lovers won't sleep with their precious little boy.  _Won't be lying as I doubt the four of us will sleep._

Auggie felt pain while Farkle entered him. He wasn't sure when it passed as he distracted himself by sucking on Lucas delicious cock. The juices flowing on that cock was richer than Farkle's and more bountiful than Doy's, and as much as he hated to admit it, he loved it. The next thing he knew was that Farkle hit this spot inside him that had his body crying for more, and distracted as he was by this awesome feeling he discovered that Farkle was pounding his ass in haste. He wanted to ask him to hit that spot again but couldn't. Luckily he seemed to know regardless as Auggie felt it again and again. It dawned on the birthday boy that he could easily cum without being stroked, it was then that Zay's tongue touched made contact with his erect nub, and he was undone.

 _I just love our Auggie for doing this._  Doy thought.

Farkle was concentrating on hitting that spot that made Auggie give the slightest of shivers with the same haste that he built up when he felt the boy's ass clench down on him which threw off his precision and speed, he saw as Auggie's cock started erupting and was amazed as no one was masturbating the boy. The load shot of with such force that the first few hits, hit Zay straight on the face. One just on the exposed side of his forehead the next two on his cheek, the rest on Auggie's chest and the quantity surprised the older boy.

"Wow never seen so much cum shoot out of my sweet Auggie," Ava said.

Auggie's ass in the epicenter of his orgasm was milking Farkle's cock for all it was worth, it was taking all Farkle had not to unload in that demanding ass, which a part of him so badly wanted to cave and allow to happen. Thankfully he had some experience and ride it out, but he knew if he continued he would crumble to temptation and cum in Auggie's ass, so he withdrew and allowed his boy crush his turn.  _Oh, damn I just thought of Lucas as my boy crush instead as my man crush._  He glanced at Josh realizing as to why that was so.

Auggie could feel the warm puddles of cum on his chest and felt as Zay started licking it up, he was soon joined by Doy and Ava. Then the next thing that Auggie knew was that Lucas was now no longer near his head but position between his legs with his hard wet cock poking and rubbing against his entrance but not actually entering him.

With three people licking him clean it wasn't long till the last drop of cum was consumed and Zay got up to get his cock sucked. He was intercepted by Josh who wanted to lick the dripping blotches of cum from his face.

"Mmm, tasty." Muttered Josh smacking his lips together.

"I… I gotta go." Responded Zay, feeling somewhat unnerved by the older male interest in him.

Auggie fearing that he might say something he couldn't take back that might hurt his boyfriend's feelings took the older darker boy tool in his mouth while he waited impatiently for his sister's boyfriend to fuck him already.

Auggie's hands waved about till it made contact with Josh and Farkle who decided to stay on the opposite side of the table so he couldn't embarrass himself further in front of Josh. A part of him wanted to just jump at the older boy's waist wrapped his legs around him and sink down on that fine hard specimen he carried.

"Come on man, there are two more wanting ago." Complained Zay.

"Ok, Ok." With that Lucas position himself and eased himself inside the birthday boy.

_Gawd I miss this feeling. My cock buried deep inside a nice warm smothering ass. Of course, it feels even better on the receiving end. Damn, shouldn't have thought that. Stop it! Think of topping, only on topping._

Lucas steadily picked up the pace till the sounds of his hanging ballsacs made slapping sounds as they repeatedly hit Auggie's ass. He watched as his cock slid in and out of the younger boy, wishing it was him on the table and trying to will that desire away.

Zay was glad to finally have some action and the promise of getting some ass had him salivating, it's been so long for him that he almost feared that he would shoot as soon as his cock made contact with Auggie's ass. His mouth was divine and might be better than some others. However, it is possible that his memory could be playing tricks.

Josh loved having Auggie's petit hand wrapped around his shaft stroking his hardon like a man on a mission. It seemed almost surreal that it was the same bashful boy from earlier. He lovingly stroked the arm attached to the hand and pictured the foursome that he planned to have with his nephew and his two lovers.

Farkle was bored, the handjob was fine, but he had plenty by his own hands and from Smackle when she wanted to torture him in class and had her hands on his crotch beneath the table.  _She's a wickedly cool girlfriend that would shock most people, and if I'm not careful, I will shock her. I need someone to dominate me, take me._  He like Lucas watched as the latter boy's prick thrust in and out and Farkle swallowed. That is what he needed, and he prayed he was man enough like Auggie to take it as rough and hard as the younger boy.

Once the last puddle of cum was eaten Doy and Ava decided to feast on Auggie's soften member. The two lovers were on either side, and tongue's out started licking his boyhood clean. Their tongue's on occasion making contact with each other, and their joint effort was rewarded as Auggie started to get hard once more. They kiss with the cock head between them, and both were pleased with how well the night was progressing.

Auggie noted on some level the differences all three boys technique were while they been thrusting inside him. His sweet Doy slow and steady, Farkle fast and precise, and now Lucas with his determined and ruthless with his strokes. Each technique Auggie quickly grew to love in their own unique way, but Lucas thrusts still provided a lingering trace of pain that Auggie could only tolerate on a semi-regular basis, but he still whined when the older boy withdrew for Zay to have his turn.

As Zay made his way to the far end of the table, Ava and Doy had a quick chat with Auggie while Josh tugged on his cock ready to slip it inside his nephew's lips.

"Can I have some water?" asked Auggie.

"Sure thing babe," replied Ava leaving to get the requested beverage.

"Thanks, Auggie" whispered Doy, planting a kiss on his boyfriend. Both boys ignored the wolf whistle their public display of affection caused.

Both Zay and Josh were patient each of them wanting this night to go off without a hitch, so they waited till Auggie finished his glass of water and Doy to be done with his gratitude and Ava too move aside, so the birthday boy wasn't distracted groping her body parts before they got down to business.

Zay knew that Auggie was clearly suitable to be taken then and there, but he had other needs he wanted to sate first, so he lowered himself down and peered into the wide open hole of his friend's brother and licked his lips before he begun to rim the little guy good and proper.

Doy was finding his boner to be practically hard while living his fantasy. He found himself hungering for a taste of the new cocks and asked Ava if she felt the same. He was pleased to hear that she too felt the same, then a dreadful thought passed through his mind, and he wondered if Auggie will still be pleased on just blowing his little cock after taking these lot.  _I will still crave Auggie's when it's my turn. I have to trust in the love the three of us shares._

Watching her man take three cocks was turning on Ava to a whole new level. She felt so dreadfully wet down below that she was honestly surprised that no one has complained about standing in her juices. She had wanted to wait till her birthday to have her guys make love to her, but the sounds, smell and the knowledge of Auggie being taken were twisting things inside her, and she desperately needed Doy and Auggie's cock inside her, preferably together. But she doubted she could wait that long.  _I will ask Doy if he is up to licking my juices off my legs then perhaps afterward we could…_ her mind wandered to the things the two of them could do till Auggie was ready to join them while hoping that Doy would be acceptable to her feminine charms.

Farkle watched as Zay's tongue fucked Auggie. Impress that Zay would do such an act. Sure he has rimmed Smackle before, but it wasn't an activity he enjoyed. He just couldn't fathom why anyone would have their mouth anywhere near that area but seeing Zay enjoying it and Auggie whithering around while trying to get more of Josh's cock inside his mouth he pondered for the first time what it might feel like having a tongue back there before being taken. His list of things he wanted to explore just got a little bit bigger.

Lucas had his back to the room with his eyes firmly shut while breathing in deeply. His mind in turmoil. He thought after all this time that he be stronger, better but he was still the same little Texas whore that secretly pleasured the boys behind closed doors. He was sure that he liked woman, he was in love with Riley, and that is what made it so hard. He wanted to be faithful, he hated himself more than ever for ever agreeing to come here in the first place, and for such a stupid reason.

"Come on just a couple more minutes or so and it is all over. Then you will go back and have sex with Riley like nothing happened." Lucas said to himself.

Josh loving watched, his hand buried in Auggie's hair gripping his nephew as Auggie tenderly lick his hard member clean from all the pre that has leaked on it since the six teens stipped in front of him. He doubted that Auggie could take all seven inches, but he was he was keen to see how much he could take. He didn't rush the boy to take his head, just bask in the glow of the moment. Soon enough Auggie rolled back the rest of his skin and pop the head inside. His tongue laving his bulbous head then he allowed more to slip inside, Auggie's hand not stroking anyone else cock but wrapped around his uncle stroking the exposed shaft.  _Life's just great,_ the young man thought while flexing his fingers through the thick curly hair

Auggie was determined to take all seven inches, he tasted even better than Lucas somehow. He had three inches in his mouth and suspected that another two would be his max. His jaw was still aching from all the cocks he blew, and a part of him thought that if he had taken his uncle second instead of last, he might have been capable of taking more. He slipped another inch in his mouth and sucked on the four inches.  _Three inches more_  his hands were busy stroking Josh while the other started stroking his own wood.

Doy found himself standing near Farkle who was stroking himself while watching Zay rim his boyfriend, his other hand was squeezing his own butt cheek not that Doy practically notice as he was to busy staring as Farkles hands moved up and down his sleek wet shaft. Doy wets his lips unaware as his own hand started to reach out towards the older boys manhood.

Ava watched as Doy begun to stroke the young nerd all the while leaning in as if he was sniffing or just about ready to blow him, with Zay and Josh busy she decided to approach Lucas and familiarize herself with a harder and bigger cock, pun intended.

Sadly Lucas rebuffs her efforts. Ava having learned to win fights with her two guys decided to test if the same tactic would work on a third. Without tipping her hand she engulfed his cock and immediately started chocking on the larger length.

 _Oh, man now Auggie's girl is sucking me off and is just as good as Auggie._  Lucas thought to himself.

Josh wasn't doing much of anything content to allow Auggie to set the pace. He watched as Doy started to play with Farkle's balls as his lips treated the older boy's shaft as if it was an enjoyable lollipop. He was amused as whatever was bugging Lucas was set aside as Ava sucked him as if her life depended on keeping him inside her mouth. He watched as Zay's slide three finger's inside Auggie and Zay started feasting on the second youngest boy in the room delicate balls. Josh had noticed that Zay seemed scared or intimidated by him when he licked the cum off his face.  _I hope that won't be a problem later on tonight._

Zay was sliding his fingers in and out, he was searching for his prostate wanting to make it memorable for his partner, while he searched he scissored his hands. He knew he was bigger than Lucas, well aware of what his friend was packing between his legs. He never saw Farkle's till that night but he seemed to be about the same size as his fuck buddy. Auggie needed to be well stretch out for the last two cocks tonight and he was just the guy to do it. Opening his mouth he took Auggie's shaft whole and started sucking.

Auggie reached his limit with the five inches in his mouth and the rest being pump by his hand. A nice steady flow of precum was flooding his taste buds as his uncle gave commentary on how well he was doing. Bursting with pride he kept it up and was thrown when Zay caused that same feeling to return that Lucas gave him.  _What the blazes is that spot and can I share it with Doy and Ava?_

 _"_ Bingo!" Zay attempted to say as he saw Auggie shudder and moaning around the behemoth cock in his mouth.

Farkle was enjoying the blowjob but he needed to experience something else so he allowed the cutey to suck him for a few minutes before getting him to stop. He rather had taken Doy to another room or to the couch but didn't want to wander too far from seeing the action on the dining table so he did it than and there. Sitting down on the floor so he was more eye level to the twelve-year-old boner he started sucking his first cock.

Lucas had his eyes closed pretending that Ava was Riley. It felt so good and familiar having a girl suck him off again, the long hair in his hand through the size of the head was off and the amount being sucked while adequate it was not to Riley's standards. With having just been blown recently by a guy then a girl he started to notice that there really wasn't much of a difference between the two.  _Though I think its fair to say that I am a better cock sucker than these two._

Doy so badly wanted to cum inside Farkle's mouth, but he wanted another go at his boyfriend's hole and cum on his lover's cock so Ava could lick it off. He thought on Math's equations and fat boys and girls, scary movies that Auggie enjoyed watching and the lame chic flicks Ava love. It did help to a degree but Farkle was a damn good sucker.

Deciding that Auggie was prepped enough by the amount of fluid that he tasted on his tongue, Zay decided to fuck his first ass since he moved to New York City and spitting on his hand and mixing his saliva with that of Auggie's he lined up and pushed in, slowly and carefully, his thoughts on making this easy and enjoyable for the little guy.

Tears sprung in Auggie's eyes. The cock resting in his mouth forgotten as he focused on the intruder forcing itself into his body. Unaware as everyone minus Farkle stopped and watched as he took on a new cock.

"You're doing great, Auggie. Just two more inches now. There, there, just breath and relax."

Finally, Zay was buried to the hilt, where he stopped and allowed him to adjust before withdrawing a bit and moving back in. Short slow thrust rained down on the birthday boy with more being withdrawn after every couple of jabs till half of his boner was sliding out of his ass and hitting that wonderful spot that made Auggie drool in pleasure.

Whether it was the sight, smell or the noises of flesh on flesh or Auggie's murmurs around his uncle's dick, whatever it was had an effect on Lucas who started to get more forceful on Ava as he started face fucking the young girl. Luckily enough for him, he was respectful enough to still get an invite for Doy's after party.

Farkle wanted to turn around and look as Zay did his business but he couldn't turn around and get a good look while keeping Doy inside his mouth he succeeded into maneuvering him a little but all he saw was Doy's cute body in contrast with Zay's darker skin tone. He loved the taste of Doy's pre and wonder just how much richer the actual load will be incomprehension.

Josh freed his cock from Auggie's mouth so close to the edge that he feared he wouldn't have a go if he allowed him to continue. He moved to the side and lick the adorable boy's body, his nipples, his underarm. Fighting the urge to hop up on the table and ravish his whole body, from his mouth, to his navel, his nephew's cock, his feet and when available that used hole of his.

Ava watched with one eye as her man got royally screwed once more, it was clear to her that Zay took pleasure in pleasuring others and she greatly pleased by this. Her pleasure grew as she caught sight of Doy getting a blow job by the intelligent older boy. She long since stopped sucking and licking Lucas as he thrust in and out of her mouth far to fast for such pleasure, she was nothing more than a hole for him.

Zay knew that he needed to stop real soon but Auggie was so deliciously tight and his anal muscles worked him over real well that each new additional thrust was meant to be the last, but that didn't end up being the case as he ended up doing another then another. With a final pull, he threw himself out of the tight confines of his latest conquest with a sob, dropping down on his knees as he heaved trying to fend off the overwhelming feeling of needing to cum as the others watched him in shock and amusement.

 _Man, I better not touch myself._  Zay thought, breathing heavily.

The time has finally arrived for Josh as the others continued to watch the downed boy compose himself and moved aside for Josh to take his place before the deflowered virgin. With all the cock the youngest Matthew just had his hole was aching from pain and strangely enough from being empty.

Doy, Zay, and Lucas were close to the edge and none of them wanted to cum just yet, not until Josh was at least halfway through with Auggie at least. Doy still craved to have a second round with his lover while the two older boys didn't want to be seen cumming before the others. Ava wanted to get eaten and there were only two boys that had the right to have their tongue anywhere close to her clitoris. A part of her just wanted to hop up on the table and sit on Auggie's face but having just blown four new cocks larger than Doy she feared that his mouth wasn't up for it.

 _Doy it is then._  Ava thought with a smile as she waltzed over to her other man and taking his hand maneuvered it so he can feel how wet and turned on she was. His hands immediately started playing with her, his finger brushing against her clit making her legs grow weak and moaning from pleasure.  _God, I'm lucky to have two guys to satisfy me._

Farkle thought was a bit similar to that of Ava's. Having watched Zay rim Auggie has made the young scientist want to experience getting rimmed also. He too considered about getting on the table and having Auggie give him his first but Auggie was the main attraction and all eyes were on him and Josh who was furthering the stretching of the young boy's ass. That left either the young couple and initiating a threesome or…  _Lucas or Zay_. He thought of finally fulfilling his fantasy, however, the end game is getting fucked by the boy of his dreams, something he was not yet willing to do with an audience.  _Zay, it is then_

 _I need to do something to keep me occupied so I don't end up wanking and cumming._  Zay felt more than saw as Farkle stood beside him and whispered in his ear.

"Will you rim me?" He felt exactly like he did on his first date with Smackle and all he did was asked an embarrassing question.

 _Fuck yeah!_  Zay's cock jerked in excitement, and he did nothing to wipe the smile off his face. "Sure thing, man."

Farkle's eye widens in excitement before fleeting around the room, wondering where would be the best place for this.

"Get up against the walls and spread those sexy legs of yours."

Lucas watched as Josh speared his nephew with four digits than slightly spread his fingers apart before thrusting back out. HIs eyes moved to Ava and he felt slightly angry that she left him wanting. When he pulled his gaze away and seek out Zay it was to see his longtime best friend fingering his newest best friend. It hurt on an emotional level, and it hurt being left wanting. A part of him just wanted to get dress, call Riley and leave so he could have sex with his girl. A bigger part just wanted to see this night through to the end and reassure himself that he was not the same bottom texas boy who needed his fix. He turned his attention and breath in the wonderful scent of sex as he started sucking on his finger.

Doy felt his highly strung body loosen its tension as he drank in Ava's bodily juices. His cock still remained hard but no longer felt as if the very air could spill the load that he was holding back. He stopped licking her folds and replaced his tongue with his fingers, he enjoyed watching her eyes rolled back as he fingered her just so…

Zay couldn't believe just how tight Farkle was. Every inch his wet fingers made was a hard-won battle.  _Perhaps I'm going at this the wrong way._  With that thought, he spat once more on the small hole and moved in too spread his spit about with his talented tongue.

 _Man, this feels weird but good at the same time_  Farkle couldn't help but think.

Auggie's hand gripped the edge of the table. His hole was aching for it to be over while at the same time wanting more. It was a perplexing dilemma for the birthday boy. More than anything though he wanted to close his legs and be with his boy and girl preferable in bed and watch as the two make out in front of him while he recovers. He could see Ava just fine but his boyfriend was just outside his field of vision. Lucas stood watching him, one hand in his mouth sucking a few fingers the other Auggie saw was behind his back, unknown to Auggie grasping his butt cheek.

Farkle was enjoying the tongue at his entrance it was a far better feeling than the fingering from moments earlier. He wishes that Zay's tongue will just enter him now. He relaxed as much as he can, head thrown back in pleasure and contemplated his life choices so far.

 _His prepped enough,_  thought Josh needing to feel the tight warmth that can only be experienced by breeding a tight ass. "Hi Lucas, how about getting my cock wet again?" His hand briefly stroke his semi-wet boner that dried somewhat with the humidity and neglect.

Lucas hesitated just for a moment then made his way over and dropped down onto his knees. He lifted the shaft that pointed straight towards him so it now pointed up and licked up the bottom of the shaft from the base towards his exposed head, then the sides then took it all the way in.

As Lucas coated him with nature's lube Josh's fingers were still piston in and out of his nephew while he watched the boy moan at his manhandling. His attention wandered to Zay and Farkle at the far wall. He was pleased to see a new side being forged with Turtleneck and still planned to have his way with that boy also.  _Perhaps I should have Zay be my partner in crime?_

Lucas was enjoying sucking on the hard boner, he was at peace, without fending off the waves of guilt for cheating on Riley, without the nagging fear of his past that he was desperate to run from. Just him and the hard cock he was nursing on, nothing else exists outside his bubble. He stroked himself as he started his attempt at getting both balls inside his mouth at once.

Zay has worked one finger inside Farkle and wiggled it about, once he get three inside his friend and he grew accomplished to it he can finally start getting his tongue inside.

Josh only allowed Lucas to continue blowing him more than absolutely necessary because of how well he was doing. He enjoyed Auggie's well enough but the thirteen-year-old still had more to learn on the fine art of cock sucking. But he didn't wait all this time to shoot his load down Lucas hungry throat and after he chased the hungry boy off his tool who didn't seem pleased to have his treat taken away from him, Josh lined up his cock where others have position theirs and pushed.

He didn't push in all the way as the other boys but one has done but enough to get a steady rhythm going and eased himself back and forth steadily and slowly going further and further in. He was subtle enough that Auggie didn't even know he was taking in more after every few minutes but the pain of the larger girth and length inside brought tears to his eyes and never truly left until well into what was to come.

 _I wonder if I can convince Riley to let me fuck her sometime but I may need Maya's help after all she's still has a crush on me._  Josh wondered as he continued to slide in and out of Auggie.

Lucas watched uncertainly what to do. He missed the reassurance of Josh cock and wanted that peace to return.  _No other cock is being serviced other than Josh. Who cares if only one load ended up in my stomach than on Auggie. He is covered in five loads including his own, that's more than enough. Hmmm, perhaps I should focus on Doy or Auggie being the two youngest their loads will be smallest of the lot._ With that thought, the mentally messed up teen started debating which of the two will get the honor before deciding on Auggie. Getting on the table he got in a sixty-nine position and ignoring the slow-moving cock going in and out started licking on his newest meal.

It was a welcome distraction and the brief break and water helped his jaw recovered somewhat as he tenderly started working on the cock hovering just over his face. He didn't have the motivation to deep throat it like he did with the previous cock just wanted his mind to focus on anything other than what was going on down below, and for the heavenly taste of Lucas's pre. He did, however, concentrate on the older boy's technique in the desire to imitate them on Doy later.

Zay was pleased as he got his tongue as far in as he could. It was a harder accomplishment than getting it inside Auggie and now he could go to town on Farkle's ass. His tongue moved in and out and causing Farkle to cry out from new and enjoyable sensations. The darker skin boy internally smiled pleased with another satisfied lover.

Doy kept on switching back and forth with licking his lover's vagina and fingering her, he grew concerned discovering Lucas on top of Auggie but reassure himself that Josh wouldn't let the older boy disrupt his fantasy of covering his man in their combined jism and the below the waist restriction didn't apply to their third. With that, he pulled down Ava so she was sitting on his naked lap and kiss her. Knowing that she would be able to taste her own essence in her mouth.

Josh was astonished at how tight Auggie was even after Doy, Farkle, Lucas, and Zay have loosened him up some. He quickened his pace and added an extra inch inside, just another 2 inches and he would be fully buried inside the young boy.

Lucas has taken Auggie's balls and shaft into his mouth and hummed. It was so easy to fit it all inside at once and gave him ample opportunity to watch Josh entering the boy.  _I don't miss that at all._  He lied to himself as his tongue return to action.

Ava's hands roamed up and down Doy's back before she pushed her man so he was lying down on the kitchen floor. She gave him one lingering kiss, then moved down to his neck leaving behind another love bit before her tongue ran across his chest and rolled about on top of his erect nub. She lowered her mouth and started sucking on his nipple while her horny hands traveled down his exposed body, seeking something to grab and play with.

 _Won't this pain ever end?_  Auggie thought as his head rise further taking more of Lucas prick. The taste was welcoming but the task no longer was a good enough distraction from his uncle's onslaught. Already the young boy felt that he was being filled more than the others could currently achieve and still there was a hint that his uncle was still not balls deep inside him, or brushing against that sweet spot that Lucas discovered. Another grimace of pain was felt as he fought back more tears.

One hand against the wall and the other stroking himself Farkle pushed his ass out in an attempt to feel that wonderful tongue go further in. He held no further reservations about being on the receiving end in future scenarios. His hand sped up and he started to feel the first signs of his impending orgasm.

Zay too was playing with himself while his other was caressing his ballsac. His face was completely buried in his friend's ass cheeks his teeth brushing against skin his curled tongue making its way out so he can lick up and down Farkle's crack. He also started to feel the first stirring of his eventual release. His thoughts return to Auggie and where about he shall aim at.

Doy had his hands behind his head, his head facing down as he watches Ava laying kisses down his flat belly as she reached his belly button. Her hand was already furiously stroking his wood while the other had a sole finger inside his hole, wiggling about inside him making him crave more. Sudden he bulked and moan and knew his control was beginning to slip.

Lucas felt the atmosphere shift, whether it was from the latest pace of Josh's thrusts or Zay's and Doy's renewed attention on Auggie he wasn't sure. Hopping down from the table he stood on Auggie's left side and grabbed himself and started pumping. Unconsciously his other hand started playing with his ass check once again.

Zay stood up, he purposely allowed his wet hard shaft to brush up and rest between Farkles's cheeks. He gently rocked back and forth before whispering promises on what he planned to do with him afterward making the young dictator groan in need. Reluctantly as he didn't want to wait for Zay to fulfill the promise, he followed behind him while still holding Zay's hand and the two boys stood on Auggie's right with Zay closer to his face while Farkle was closer to his upper stomach. The two boys wanked while giving sly looks to each other, making Farkle blush each time.

Doy and Ava got off the floor and stood next to Lucas, she saw Lucas playing with his buttcheek and decided to play with Doy's. Her hand's gripped her lover's cheeks and squeeze his globe's as she played with them she resumed her kisses, this time on his back admiring hers and Auggie's love bite's and creating brand new ones.

By this point Josh still having not gotten fully inside Auggie, he too was riding the edge and wanted to get a few full good thrusts in before blowing his nut. With little choice, he drove the remainder in and Auggie now screaming was abruptly cut off by Lucas' hand.

"Nice quick thinking there Lucas." Panted Josh, "hopefully the neighbors will think I just turned on the telly." He continued his work.

Doy and Ava watched on with concern which only settled once Auggie seemed to calm down. It was at that point that Josh began to move still with the frantic pace from earlier.

Doy was the first to cum, his load hitting his lover's face, neck, and part of his chest. His pearly white load was thick and plentiful.

Zay was next to shoot, his baby batter landing inside Auggie's open mouth, face, and neck. It too was thick and creamy. Zay quantity seemed to be more than what Doy provided.

Next to have his orgasm was Lucas who showered the birthday boy with his seed, unlike the previous two boy's his was watery but just as hot and Farkle wets his lips as he eyed his boycrush's spunk before it was his turn to cum.

Farkle's spunk was the most so far and was like the first two boys, it too coated the moaning boy with a thick sheen of juice and ran down Auggie's curves to be mixed with that of his boy crush.

Auggie was next to come only lasting as long due to cumming earlier and the pain taking the edge off. With a cry of anguish mixed with pleasure, his watery splooge shot high landing between his two nipples and descended lower to mix with Farkle's and Lucas. The warmth of these puddles of seminal fluids Auggie found as comforting as he started to play with it with it with his fingers.

The sight and smell, combined with the strong aroma were having a strong effect on Josh and much like with Zay he had to force himself to get out before busting his nut inside. With a few short jerks, his wad flew above his nephew and hit Auggie's chin, cheek, chest, near his navel than drip a steady decent amount directly on top of the boy's rapidly softening member.

Talk was soon heard as plans were made. Auggie, Ava, and Doy were given the master room for the remainder of the night and after leaving the room the occupants in the living room, where the others now relaxed started to hear the sound of sex. Zay and Farkle decided to spend the night and took the guest room. Josh started putting the moves on Lucas and scared the Texas boy off who promptly fled the room buck naked just carrying his clothes as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Amused the older boy played with himself while he smirked at the closed door,  _You can run but I will fuck you in the end._  He thought as he glanced over at the clock.  _30 more minutes than I will call Cory and tell him Auggie be spending the night. In the meantime, I guess I will join Zay and Turtleneck. Afterward I shall have another round inside Auggie, after all, there is still plenty of time till midnight before his ass is taboo from me once more._

With that he got up and made his way to the guest room, thoughts that he would be unwelcome were never considered as he let himself in and crawled onto the bed, with Farkle moving aside and capturing his lips with a vigorous kiss.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
